


The Rossi Family

by criminal_minds_addict



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, M/M, Matt and Luke are also twins, Other, Team as Family, They all need a hug, Useless Lesbians, and therapy, dont hate me for having jj and seaver be together, eventual garvez, i saw another fic with this idea and wrote this, penelope and spencer are twins, tara and emily are lesbians in love, their last names from the show are their middle names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminal_minds_addict/pseuds/criminal_minds_addict
Summary: The Rossi household was always a madhouse. After his wife died David Rossi was a single dad with six kids, Aaron,Emily,Jennifer,Derek,Penelope and Spencer. Aaron and Emily help out a lot around the house because as the two oldest they understand how much help Dave needs Jennifer and Derek help out as much as and they can being the middle two try not to be in the way or get in too much trouble and Penny and Spence not being told to do much because they’re the babies.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Ashley Seaver, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia, Tara Lewis/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ohana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106541) by [Reidskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidskitty/pseuds/Reidskitty). 



> Disclaimer: if i owned criminal minds Spencer would have way less trauma.

The Rossi household was always a madhouse. After his wife Erin died David Rossi was a single dad with six kids, Aaron(17),Emily(15),Jennifer(13),Derek(10),Penelope and Spencer(8), Aaron and Emily help out a lot around the house because as the two oldest they understand how much help Dave needs Jennifer and Derek help out as much as and they can being the middle two try not to be in the way or get in too much trouble and Penny and Spence not being told to do much because they’re the babies.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Aaron Hotchner Rossi was the oldest of six. He was close to all five of his younger siblings, especially Emily, and has a group of friends from school and around the neighborhood he’s close with. He has been dating his girlfriend Haley Brooks for almost three years now. He’s a pretty private person who only opens up around his family. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Emily Prentiss Rossi is the second oldest of six. She is close to her big brother and her four younger siblings. She doesn’t really spend time with anyone outside of her family. Her dad is away a lot so she hasn’t had the chance to tell him that she’s a lesbian. Aaron and JJ both know and support her. The only reason Derek, Penny and Spence don’t know is because they’re too young to understand what it is but she’s not gonna hide it from them as they grow up. She is crushing on a girl at school named Tara Lewis.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Jennifer Jareau Rossi is the third out of six. She is a star soccer player and very outgoing. She is bisexual but scared to tell her family, only Em knows, and has a crush on a girl at school named Ashley Seaver. She is closest to her little brothers Derek and Spencer. She takes it really hard when her dad is away on cases. Especially after their mom died on a case. She’s very protective of her family. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Derek Morgan Rossi is the fourth out of six. He plays recreational football that his best friends Luke and Matt’s dad coaches. He is closest to JJ, Penelope and Spencer. He spends most of his time with Luke and Matt or playing football. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Penelope Garcia Rossi was the fifth out of six (by like 5 minutes). She is closest to Derek and her twin brother Spencer. She spends most of her time baking. She has a secret crush on Derek’s best friend Luke but pretends to hate him. Her best friend is a girl in her class named Maeve Donovan.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Spencer Reid Rossi is the sixth of six(by like 5 minutes). He is closest to JJ, Derek, and his twin sister Penelope. His best friend is a girl in his class named Catherine Adams. He has an eidetic memory which means he remembers everything he sees or hears in his entire life. Traumatic things can sometimes be blocked out but not always which really sucks because as much as he tried to block out the day his mom died he couldn’t. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Rossi family is all mix-matched but they all love each other and are always there for each other.


	2. Saturdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal Saturday in the Rossi house. Derek has a football game and JJ has a soccer game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything from criminal minds.

All of the Rossi children are sleeping on a saturday morning while Dave is downstairs cooking breakfast before waking his children. Derek wakes up and bounds downstairs into the kitchen “Morning dad” “good morning Derek. Surprised to see you up before I wake up you and your siblings.” “I’m excited for my game today.” Derek checks the time “I’m gonna go wake up siblings” “No you are not. Let your brothers and sisters sleep for a little while longer.” Aaron and Emily make their way downstairs during this conversation and sneak up behind Derek. “Sup little bro” Emily says which causes Derek to jump “Thanks for scaring me Em i really needed that this morning” Derek says sarcastically “Surprised to see you actually home dad.” Emily tells their father “It’s Saturday Em i get saturdays off unless i’m needed.” “So what’s for breakfast dad?” Aaron asked giving Emily a look as if telling her to drop it “Waffles, eggs, bacon, and vegetarian bacon for Penny.” “sounds delicious dad” JJ says coming down the stairs “why thank you JJ” “So everyone’s up except Penny and Spence” JJ points out “I can go wake them” Derek says excitedly before starting up the stairs to wake up the twins “Derek…” Dave tries to get his son to sit back down “and he’s gone” “Everyone else is up and you know how much Penny hates missing anything.” Aaron points out as Derek, Penelope, and Spencer come downstairs “Morning daddy” Penny says walking over and hugging Dave “Good morning kitten.” “Good morning daddy” Spence says and runs over to Dave to hug him “Good morning kiddo.” “So how did everyone sleep last night?” Aaron asks his dad and siblings “Fine” was the majority answer except for the twins “I slept great” Penny excitedly tells the family “Good” Spence tells them. JJ goes to the fridge and gets out the orange juice, the apple juice and the milk and sets them on the table while Emily got plates and Aaron got silverware both putting what they got on the table while Dave puts the food on plates setting them on the table. Everyone sits in their seats at the table and begins eating breakfast. After they are all finished Dave tells them all “Go get dressed for Derek’s game” and everyone runs upstairs and changes. Aaron changes into a long sleeve shirt and jeans and grabs a hoodie. Emily changes into a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans with holes in the knees and grabs an oversized hoodie she stole from Aaron. JJ puts on her soccer uniform because she has a game not long after Derek’s. Derek gets dressed in his football uniform. Penelope puts on one of her cutest dresses and a pair of leggings and grabs a cute jacket. Spencer puts on a long sleeve button up with a pair of slacks and grabs a jacket. Everyone goes back downstairs and out to the car. Dave drives to the football field and everyone gets out of the car and goes towards the bleachers, except Derek he goes to his coach, and all sit down. Aaron’s girlfriend Haley gets to the game and immediately walks over and sits with the Rossis. Penelope finds herself watching Luke as much if not more than Derek during the game. After the game is over with Derek’s team winning 20-10 the family made their way over to where the team was and all wrapped Derek in a hug “You did great Derek” Spencer tells his big brother while hugging him “Thanks little man” Derek said ruffling Spencer’s hair. Luke walks up to the family standing next to Penelope “Hey Penny” “Hi Luke. you did really good out there.” she says trying to hide her blush “good enough to get a world famous Penelope Rossi hug?” he teases and Penelope hugs him. “Come on guys we’re gonna be late to JJ’s game if we don’t leave now since we always get lunch between games.” Spencer reminded his family “Alright everyone in the car” Dave told his kids, Luke and Matt “I can drive a few people if needed” Haley says “Teen car?” JJ asks Haley, Aaron and Emily “I'm down” Emily says and Aaron and Aaron and Haley both nod “Alright teens go with Haley and younger kids with me” Dave says and everyone goes to the cars. They go to mcdonalds and order their food before going to JJ’s game. When they get to the game Dave, Aaron, Haley, Emily, Derek, Matt, Luke, Penelope, and Spencer all go sit in the bleacher while JJ goes to where her team is. The game goes by with JJ’s team winning 18-8. Everyone goes back to the Rossi household and JJ and Derek both go take showers in their own bathrooms and then get dressed and walk back downstairs into the living room where everyone else is and Derek plops on the couch beside Luke who's sitting next to Penelope. “Can we watch a movie?” Spencer asked his family and Dave handed him the remote. Spencer put on the Disney movie Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. What are you gonna do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tells Emily some news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not and have not ever owned any criminal minds content

A few months later Aaron knocked on Emily’s door and when she opened it he walked in and closed the door behind him “what’s wrong Aaron” Emily could immediately tell something was bothering him “I fucked up Em” “how?” “Haley’s pregnant” “WHAT?!” “shhh be quiet no one else knows” “what are you gonna do your 17 Aaron” “I’ll be 18 in a month” “either way what are you going to do?” “i don’t know Em” “shit man” “yeah i’m kinda freaking out here. Should I talk to dad?” “if he’s here” “Em you know why he works so much is because he needs to be able to afford to take care of six kids” “well maybe if he hadn’t had mom go out on that case with him he wouldn’t be raising us alone. And me and you were pretty much raised when she died” “Em you were not pretty much raised you were JJ’s age. Do you think she’s pretty much raised?” “i was more mature than she is” “Em i was there. Yes you were more mature than she is but you were not pretty much raised” “well i’m pretty much raised now and have managed to not get pregnant or get anybody pregnant so where does that leave us” “we took precautions i don't know how this happened” “accidents happen Aaron” “no shit sherlock. What do i do” “talk to Haley see what she wants to do” “yeah okay i’ll go do that” “good luck” “thanks for the advice” he gives her a hug and goes downstairs to leave “where are you going” Dave asks looking up from writing his book “Haley’s” “have fun” “bye dad” Aaron walks out the door, gets in his car and drives to Haley’s and knocks on the door. Jessica, Haley’s sister, opens the door “hey Aaron, Haley’s in her room” “thanks” Aaron says and goes to Haley’s room and knocks “Aaron” she moves aside and lets him into the room. He walks in and sits down on her bed “We need to talk Haley” “about what?” “about what you wanna do about the baby” “i want to keep it so there’s nothing to talk about. Jessica and my parents know already and are gonna be there for me no matter what i do” ''i told Emily but no one else yet” Haley rolls her eyes and crosses her arms “and what did she say?” “she’s the one who told me to talk to you and see what you wanted to do about it” “well i’m keeping it and if you want to be in the baby’s life you can and if you don’t then leave” Aaron stands up and Haley thinks he is going to leave but instead he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her “I’m all in” he leans in and kisses her smiling. About an hour later Aaron goes home. When he gets home Derek, Luke, Matt and Penelope are all sitting in the living room with Derek and Luke playing video games and Matt and Penelope are watching. “Hey,” Aaron says “Luke and Matt staying the night?” “Yeah daddy said they could” Penelope informed her oldest brother “okay, is Em home?” “check her room” Derek says “yeah okay, have you guys eaten yet” “Dad’s home you don’t have to worry about us today Aaron” Derek reminds him “I’m just making sure you guys are okay” “we’re fine, promise” “alright” Aaron goes up to Emily’s room and knocks “sup bitch” she says when she opens the door and lets him in “she’s keeping it” he says as he sits in her desk chair “oh shit, you gonna be there for it?” “of course I’m gonna be there that’s my kid Em” “well that kid's gonna have the best aunts and uncles because if your there for that kid i’m there and we both know how our siblings are” “can you imagine when Penny finds out” “oh she’s gonna be so excited she loves babies” “yeah. I’m worried about telling dad” “he obviously loves kids he has six of them” “yeah but is he gonna be mad that I’m having a kid and I’m not even eighteen yet” “only one way to find out” she says and walks downstairs “DAD!!” she yells “Emily what are you doing?” Aaron whispered “Yes princess” Dave says walking out of his office “can I order food?” she says smiling innocently and Dave checks the time and realizes he should feed his children “Yeah sure ask everyone else what they want and go ahead and place the order and I ca go pick it up” “thanks dad” Emily walked in to the living room and sat on the floor watching Penelope and Luke play video games and Aaron goes upstairs to get JJ and Spencer. When Aaron, JJ, and Spencer get back downstairs they decide to order Chinese food and Dave goes and picks it up while everyone else sits in the living room taking turns playing video games then they all eat when he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THis chapter is mostly focused on Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any criminal minds characters or content

Emily was woken up by Penelope and Spencer jumping on her “Emmy wake up you gotta get ready for school” Penny says “five more minutes” Emily says “No daddy said now” Spencer told her “okay okay I’m getting up” she says before getting out of bed “I’m up now you two get out so I can get dressed” Penny and Spence go back downstairs and start eating breakfast while Emily changes. Emily goes downstairs wearing a black top with a flannel bottom dress with red converse and sat down between Aaron and JJ and ate her breakfast. “Is everybody ready to go?” Aaron asks and everyone else nods. They all clean up their plates and go out to the van and Aaron gets in the driver seat, Emily in the front passenger, Penelope and Spencer in the second row and JJ and Derek in the third row. They drive to Haley’s house and she sits with JJ and Derek then they drive and drop off Derek, Penelope and Spencer at the elementary school then drop off JJ at the middle school then drive to the highschool. When Emily gets out of the van some dude named Ian Doyle walks up to her “Nice ride” he says sarcastically “Whatever” she sees Tara and goes up to her “Hey” “Hey Em, were you just talking to Ian Doyle?” “He was just being a dick about my family’s car” “Oh yeah you have like 20 siblings right?” Tara’s friend Alex Blake asked “I have 5 siblings so 6 of us total” “Then why do you have a 12 passenger van?” Tara asked “My dad wanted to make sure we have room for if any of our friends need rides” “And I always get a ride with them” Haley says walking up to the group “Oh okay” Alex says “anyway” Emily says looking at Haley “do you need something?” “I wanted to talk to you” “about what Haley? We don’t talk. I only talk to you because you're dating Aaron we aren’t friends you don’t like me” Emile pointed out and Haley dragged her away so Tara and Alex wouldn’t hear them “Well we never had anything to talk about but now we do. Aaron said he told you so I need to know if you told anyone else” “No it’s not my place to tell anyone else. But you guys should probably tell people soon if what he told me is the actual plan.” “My family knows but I’m waiting for Aaron to tell the rest of your family before we tell anyone else” “well Aaron is probably not gonna tell our family for a while cause he’s scared of what our father will think I’ll talk to him if you want” “Talk to Aaron or your dad?” “Aaron about talking to dad” “okay thanks” she says and walks away then Emily walks back to Tara and Alex. “what was that about” Alex asked “it’s not our business Alex if Emily wanted to tell us she would” Tara says “Anyway I wanted to talk to you Tara” she looked at Alex “alone please” “yeah sure” Alex says and walks away. “What’s up Em?” Tara asked “so homecoming is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” “yeah I’d love to” “like as a date” Emily said looking away “Em I would love to” “Really?” Emily looks back at her “yeah of course. Your really sweet and a great friend and insanely hot” “so are you” Emily tells her and then the bell rings “we should probably head to class” Tara tells Emily “yeah okay” Emily says and they both go to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:) 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short I didn't know what else to write


	5. JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not and have never owned any criminal minds characters or content

JJ was the only one of her siblings in middle school this year since Emily was now in high school and she had never felt more alone. Last year she was in sixth grade and Emily was in eighth so she had at least one person who looked out for her. JJ doesn’t really have any friends. She used to have a lot of friends but after her mom died she didn’t go out with them any more and didn’t text them back so they just stopped trying to talk to her. At home she has her siblings and that’s all she needs so it doesn’t really bother her too much that she doesn’t have friends. Other than the fact that she has a crush on one of the most popular girls in the entire school Ashley Seaver. Ashley and JJ used to be best friends when they were younger and she didn’t stop talking to JJ when everyone else did so there was a while where she was her only friend and then she also stopped trying to hang out with her. She tried to hang out with Ashley since but she’s just ignored her. JJ and Ashley both play soccer but JJ plays for the rec team and Ashley is captain of the school’s seventh grade girls team. One thing they had always bonded over was their love of soccer. JJ and Ashley had been like sisters growing up and Ashley basically lived with the Rossis even though her house was right next door. She still lives next door but she pretty much ignores all the Rossis except Dave and the twins. JJ goes to class early and reads her book until class starts. During lunch JJ sits by herself and does her homework for her first few classes she has before lunch as she eats her lunch. After school while she is sitting waiting for Aaron to come get her she did her homework for the rest of her classes. When he gets to her school Haley is in the passenger seat and Emily is in the third row. JJ sits beside Emily and they drive to go get Derek, Penelope, and Spencer. When they get to the elementary school they see that Luke and Matt are sitting there knowing they normally ride the bus Aaron asks if they need a ride and they both get in. Spencer, Penelope, and Luke sit in the second row, Derek and Matt sit in the very back and Aaron drives them all back to the Rossi house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed sorry it's so short :)


	6. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: If I owned the show Emily being a lesbian and Spencer being bi would be cannon.

When Derek is dropped off at the elementary school he makes sure Penelope and Spencer get to class before going to his class and sitting next to Luke. “Hey man is your brother okay he seemed weird yesterday” Luke asks “Yeah as far as I know he’s fine.” “alright. Penelope was acting weird too is she okay?” “She’s fine i guess. Girls are weird” “True” their teacher walks up to the front of the room and starts class. A few hours later it’s time for recess and the fifth grade and the third grade go out for recess. When Derek gets outside he finds Penelope and Spencer. Luke and Matt walk up to the siblings Luke standing beside Penelope “Hey Penny” “Hi Luke” she says before grabbing Spencer’s wrist running toward their friends. A girl named Savannah walks up “Hey Derek” “Oh hi Savannah” “Do you wanna come to my birthday party this weekend?” she asked him smiling sweetly and handing him an invitation “I would love to. I'll have to ask my dad if we’re busy” “Okay just let me know” she says and walks back to her friends. “Dude she’s so crushing on you” Matt says “She is really nice” Derek responds. He looks away from Luke and Matt for a second and sees Spencer and Penelope running and having fun with their friends. After recess the fifth graders went to lunch and then to their elective classes. Derek’s class went to gym. After the day was over Derek was waiting with his younger siblings for their older siblings to get there to pick him up and he could not wait to get home and see his dog Clooney. Once the older three Rossi siblings get to school and before Derek could even get in Aaron asks if Luke and Matt need a ride and Derek asks them and they say yes and get in the car with the Rossi's and they go to the Rossi house. When they get there Derek takes Clooney for a walk around their neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Penelope and Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Spencer's version of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any criminal minds content

Penelope Garcia Rossi wakes up and goes over to Spencer Reid Rossi “Wake up Spence” he wakes up and they go downstairs “Good morning daddy” they say at the same time “It still freaks me out when you two do that” Dave tells his youngest two children. The twins smile innocently but from where JJ was sitting it looked more creepy then innocent. Dave noticed that Emily wasn’t up yet and asked Penelope and Spencer to wake up Emily and they happily run upstairs and wake Emily up by jumping on her bed “Emmy wake up you gotta get ready for school” Penny says “five more minutes” Emily says “No daddy said now” Spencer told her “okay okay I’m getting up” she says before getting out of bed “I’m up now you two get out so I can get dressed” Penny and Spence go back downstairs “She’s getting dressed now” Penelope tells her family and her and Spence eat their breakfast. When Emily gets downstairs she sits and eats her breakfast. They all clean up their plates and go out to the van and Aaron gets in the driver seat, Emily in the front passenger, Penelope and Spencer in the second row and JJ and Derek in the third row. They drive to Haley’s house and she sits with JJ and Derek then they drive and drop off Derek, Penelope and Spencer at the elementary school. Derek makes sure Penelope and Spencer get to their class and then he goes to his class. Penelope sits next to Maeve and Spencer sits on the other side of Penny then Cat walks in and sits on Spencer’s other side. “Hi Spencie” Cat says “Hi” he says back and draws a picture of his family because he’s bored. “So Penny did you ask your dad if I can stay the night this weekend?” Maeve asked “No he’s been busy. If he’s home i’ll ask him today” Penny responds “Okay” maeve says and reads her book. The teacher walks up to the front of the room from her desk and starts class. Throughout the day Spencer and Penelope keep making goofy faces at each other causing the other to laugh. A few hours later before they go out to recess they go to art class. They are assigned to make a card for their mom since it was almost mother’s day. Penelope and Spencer both looked at each other to make sure they were both okay and Penelope raised her hand “Miss Johnson” “Yes Penelope” “What should me and Spencer do?” “What do you mean sweetie?” “We don’t have a mommy anymore” she told the teacher and then looked at Spencer who was about to cry “Oh why don’t you two make cards for your grandmother” “okay” Penny says and her and Spencer make cards for their grandmothers. After art their class went to recess and Derek walked up to them. Luke and Matt walk up to the siblings Luke standing beside Penelope “Hey Penny” “Hi Luke” she says before grabbing Spencer’s wrist running toward their friends. Cat and Maeve were sitting in the grass by the playground when they saw Penelope and Spencer “Hey guys wanna play truth or dare?” Cat asks and Spencer, Penelope and Maeve all nod “Okay uhm Spencie truth or dare?” “Truth” “Do you like anyone?” Spencer looks down and quietly says “yea” “who?” Cat asked him “Cat that’s a different question” Penelope points out “yeah now it’s Spencer’s turn” Maeve says “Okay uhm… Penny truth or dare” Spence asks “Dare” “I dare you to tell your crush you like them” “Spence that’s not fair you know who my crush is and so you know i can’t tell him” “you can tell him your just too chicken to do so” “I am not chicken” “No offence Penny but you sound like a chicken” Maeve says “you all are rude” Penny jokes “you love us” Cat points out “yeah”. They continue to play truth or dare until their teacher calls their class inside. A few hours later their older siblings get to the school and they get in the car with Luke and Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else if freaking out about the show being revived? I know I am!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on if I should do a time skip this early in the story or wait a bit. Please let me know if i should. :)


End file.
